


A Surprise Birthday Gift

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Ring Around the Rosie - Parentlock Fluff [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock and John give Rosie a surprise birthday gift.





	A Surprise Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> For my dear friend Pat - aka My Dearest Patricia - on her birthday.

When Sherlock asked Rosie what she would like for her second birthday, she surprised him by saying, quite clearly, “A baby sister!”

 

“Sorry, love,” John said, laughing. “I don’t think even Papa can manage that.”

 

Then, glancing at Sherlock to make sure they were on the same page, he suggested “How about a puppy?” 

 

“Puppy?” Rosie asked.

 

“Yes!” Sherlock said. “We should get you a puppy — so long as Nana Hudson doesn’t mind.”

 

“Of course I don’t mind,” Mrs. Hudson said. “I always thought you needed a dog.”

 

“Puppy!” Rosie squealed, the idea of a baby sister seemingly  forgotten.

 

…

 

For her third birthday, though, the only thing Rosie asked for was a baby sister.

 

“What about a baby sister for Cupcake?” Sherlock suggested. “Would you like another puppy?”

 

“Yes!”

 

…

 

When her fourth birthday rolled around, Rosie once again requested a baby sister.

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, but John slapped a hand over it, hissing in his ear, “We are NOT getting any more puppies!”

 

Sherlock pulled away, affronted. “I was going to tell you that I’ve been in touch with a surrogate, and if you’re on board with the idea, I’m ready to make my genetic contribution.”

 

…

 

A year later, Sherlock and John presented their daughter with a surprise gift.

 

“Rosie, meet your new baby sister, Patricia. Happy birthday!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos always make me smile. :D
> 
> You know who else I'll bet would love some comments and kudos? The birthday girl herself - PatPrecieux. Check out [her work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/works) \- I'm sure there's something you'll enjoy. :D


End file.
